Exposure
by dem bones
Summary: Estelle always thought she was normal but when a visitor from the future comes to her school, she realizes her life is anything but normal. One-sided SS/OC, SS/LE and briefly mentioned SS/HP SLASH.


Title: Exposure

Author: dem bones

Genres: Mystery/Angst

Pairing: One-sided Snape/OC, Hinted Snape/Harry

Summary: Estelle always thought she was normal but when a visitor from the future comes to her school, she realizes her life is anything but normal.

Warnings: Very subtle slash. Character Death. Three OCs.

A/N: The OC/Swap competition with character: Estelle Lovell with prompts: Mystery and Dye. This is a prequel to a story that is in the works.

~HP~

Throughout her life Estelle could say she was rather normal all things considering though her family was distantly related to the Blacks, her family had been so used to living the muggle way.

She hadn't really began using magic until she went to Hogwarts with an amiable friendship with Mary McDonald.

At the time Mary McDonald had kept to herself, often teased by James and Sirius for no reason at all. Estelle had entertained the thought that it could be because of her blood status, she was muggleborn after all but then she met Lily Evans later that same year.

Missus Primadonna had the gall to tease her in potions.

"It says the instructions in the textbook for goodness sake. If you read the book..."

'She shouldn't talk.' Estelle thought. 'You'd have to have half a brain to indulge Mr Hotshot and Playboy over there.'

It was clear with all the effort Lily put to avoiding the trouble makers that she often pursued them.

Estelle who was talented in potions had helped Mary until third year in which Lily had found herself in deep trouble when she had been working on her charms project. Where Lily lacked the speed to react fast enough to transfigure some kind of shield, Mary had been quite good at transfiguration and conjured a table.

Lily definitely learned to appreciate her more after that. She was always so high strung in her beliefs like she was Mrs Perfect, who was she trying to be acting as if she had no flaws.

With all the drama between Lily and the two Hotshots which had gained a company of bandits, Estelle found herself easily irritated with her manner. As if she couldn't be more obvious. Estelle had always seen Lily either with that company of bandits or Severus Snape who couldn't be more obvious in his pursuits of her attention.

Sad really because Snape was exactly the kind of guy that appealed to her with his witty snark and cold cruelty. There was no way she could possibly tell him that she liked him because she knew he loved Lily.

This changed one day however when Estelle had been heading towards potions class with Professor Slughorn.

Much to Estelle's surprise, a dark brooding man stood outside the potions classroom.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"That's not your concern." He said curtly.

Something about him was oddly familiar but she didn't dare utter a word as his presence was very intimidating.

Estelle continued into the potions classroom failing to notice Mary McDonald was missing. She was so busy contemplating the man outside the classroom.

After class as she contemplated some more passing the girl's restroom, she heard a loud scream.

Quickly she ran into the girl's bathroom spotting Mary huddled underneath the girl's sink quivering in fear.

"What's wrong, Mary?"

"S-Someone attacked...over there." She said pointing at the stall behind her to the left.

Bracing herself Estelle took a deep breath before she opened the stall. No one was there.

"Are you feeling alright, Mary?"

She nodded.

"I'm not crazy they were right there."

Estelle wondered if it was the dark, brooding man from earlier.

"Wait here, I'll get a professor."

"Please hurry." Mary stammered.

Mary didn't have to wait long however as the moment Estelle got to the door, she crashed straight into the dark brooding man.

"What is your hurry?" He said.

"You're the one responsible for this aren't you? You attacked her." She accused.

"Why would I do that? What pleasure would I derive from attacking your friend when she's so easily reduced to such a pathetic state."

"Take that back." Estelle snapped.

"Why should I?"

Suddenly a chirpy voice cut through.

"Ah Severus, there you are."

"Severus?" Estelle asked. "It can't be. You're not really..."

"Severus Snape?" The man inquired with amusement. "Of course I am."

"Yes and I'm Farrah Fawcett."

Snape scowled at her.

"Severus, what are you doing down here?" Slughorn asked.

"I suspected something was afoot and went down here to investigate."

"Because you're a pervert." Estelle added snarkily.

"I'm not a pervert. Your friend was attacked was she not?"

"Yes, but you could have easily done it yourself."

"What reason could I have possibly done it for?"

"She's muggleborn."

"You don't think I possess a shred of muggle blood in my veins? The person who attacked you, will not stop their attacks until every single wizard with a trace of muggle blood is dead. I was sent here to preserve my timeline by making certain that I survive."

"If you said this wizard intends on killing wizards with muggle blood is there anything we could do to stop them?" She asked.

"Well, quite frankly you don't look like anyone special."

Estelle flushed.

"Look whose talking it must have worked wonders on your personality realising that Lily will never return your feelings."

Snape's eyes widened, his face flush as he scowled at her.

"I've accepted it though I don't think you'd prefer to hear the consequences of that. It might be frightening even to you."

"Look my aunt is a mystery novelist I think I could contribute in this situation."

Francine Hitchens, her mother's sister was quite famous in the muggle world publishing several novels of her own after having dated a muggle by the name of A.J Fischer.

"Fine."

~HP~

In the comfort of the Gryffindor common room, Estelle began to contemplate where the wizard would strike next. From her conversation with Severus Snape she could definitely assume that the witch or wizard was most definitely after muggle borns but what was the purpose? If only she could find the purpose because if she did maybe she'd know where they'd strike next.

On the table near the red sofa she was sitting on, she had skived off a few books from Ms Norris, the librarian. Blind as a bat she never knew when students were borrowing library books.

One book she had read was going on about wizarding law because she was hit with curiousity knowing where the animosity between muggleborn wizards and pureblood had started.

Long ago, the wizarding world had been hidden away from muggles, the Ministry at the time had felt the need to intervene after so many witches and wizards were burnt to the stake.

The Ministry at this point in time had also contemplated completely sealing off their world completely should there have been a threat to their survival. At the time before there was someone who created the fire tickling charm there had been no defense against burning a witch or wizard at stake.

By the next day, Estelle was getting no closer to finding the answers. Today there was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She'd have to find more answers later.

She commended herself for staying pretty level-headed at the sight of a crowd outside the classroom and Estelle pushed to the front to see what was going on.

What she saw baffled her.

William Potter, one of James Potter's distant cousins was sprawled on the floor with blood coming from his chest. Next to him, the younger Severus Snape stood with his cloak opened to reveal a red blood stain in the middle of his chest.

Estelle couldn't believe it. One of her classmate's distant cousins had died. She hadn't talked with William much as he was in Slytherin and it was a given that no one in Gryffindor talked to Slytherin but she noticed he looked nothing like James. He had light auburn hair and dark green eyes behind round glasses.

Lily and Remus looked distraughtly over Snape's dead body which was strange considering she seemed very oblivious to him prior to this. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were examining William's body before Professor McGonagall came in.

She gasped at the sight of the two dead bodies in her classroom.

"Get Madam Pomfrey." She cried out.

It appeared even students from Slytherin weren't safe.

Estelle cautiously approached the trio of Gryffindors surrounding William's body.

"Estelle, what are you doing here?" Sirius turned to ask indignantly.

"I have just as a right to be here as you do."

He growled.

"Hey Potter, is he a relative of yours?" She asked.

"William? He's a distant cousin. My uncle's grandson."

"He wouldn't happen to have any distant muggle relatives would he?"

"His father did have a wife who was muggleborn but what has that got to do with anything?"

"So that witch or wizard is definitely attacking those with muggleblood." Estelle said to herself.

"You should watch yourself, Estelle. That wizard could be out to get you too." Sirius teased.

"How do you know it's a wizard? You don't think a witch could do this."

"Fat Chance. All women are little angels they couldn't possibly have the ambitions to do something so evil."

Estelle scoffed leaving their company.

HP

Several days later at the start of a new week came Cassius Silverstorm had dropped by Hogsmeade to do an interview with Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts.

The Defense of Dark Arts position having being relinquished by Galatea Merrythought at the thought of retirement. She had been very old when she had taken the position so it was understandable.

Estelle caught wind of this when she had been walking the corridors just as he was leaving the headmaster's office. When Snape cut between her and the new Defence Professor.

"Is there something interesting about the new Defence Professor?" He asked.

The deep husky tone of his voice was disorienting.

"Something going on and I need to ask him something."

"I take it you're a bit frustrated that I happen to be in your way."

She was briefly interrupted by a tapping on her shoulder. Mary McDonald had been trying to get her attention.

"What is it?" Estelle asked her tone laced with frustration. She was so close to getting the answers she sought. So close.

Mary recoiled.

"Never mind. I'll just ask the new professor." She said.

Estelle however hadn't heard the last part having been so frustrated with Severus Snape.

"How are you still alive anyway? Didn't you die? With the grandfather paradox and everything how are you still alive?"

"I believe if memory serves a little red dye might have been involved."

"You faked your death? You really are an amazing man, Severus Snape." Estelle said, her eyebrow upturned in a quirky manner.

Snape blushed, before he took a step back.

"What exactly are you rambling about now?"

"Nothing." She said, her stoic expression morphing to that of a genuine smile.

A loud scream cut through their romantic moment.

"That came from Great Hall." Estelle cried out.

"Let's go." Snape said running quickly downstairs with Estelle following behind.

At the bottom of the stairs lay the body of Mary McDonald sprawled across Silverstorm's lap.

"What happened?" Snape snarled.

Suddenly there was the sound of the doors of the castle unlocking and...he stood hovering by the door.

James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and Lily approached from the right coming straight from the Dungeons.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Lily inquired with complete shock.

Lucius looked at them with a deranged look in his eyes.

"Severus, long time no see." He greeted the potion professor.

James and Sirius turned completely surprised and shocked at the sight of an adult Snape parading behind them.

"What's he doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Oh Severus? He's here to preserve the future. I merit it will be completely impossible with the death of Mary McDonald. Imagine the trouble the Ministry will have explaining that one to her parents."

"Muggle parents?" Cassius inquired with surprise. "That would explain why you didn't bother killing me. You needed a muggleborn witch or wizard to carry out your plan."

"You b-!" Sirius snarled.

"You underestimate me, Lucius. Every problem you cause can always be remedied even if Hogwarts is closed down. Be sure to remember that when you attempt to change things for the greater good. Your grandson is dead nothing you do will change that." Snape said.

Lucius scoffed. "Then I guess I can suppose we'll meet again. Pay my regards to Albus if you see him."

Snape paled.

"I feel so stupid I should have figured it out. I should have figured out he was trying to close the school." Estelle whispered repeatedly to herself. "Mary..."

While she was talking to Snape, Mary had tried to get her attention she could remember it vividly now. Mary had been so very cryptic, she must have known she was going to die that why she wanted Estelle to accompany her and she had abandoned her. Some friend she was, she was nothing less than a self-absorbed neanderthal.

"Albus? If he referring to the headmaster?" James asked.

Snape chuckled.

"Of course not. He's referring to your grandson who so happens to be a Dark Lord in the future."

Estelle looked up at Snape.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'll have to return back to my own time of course." Snape said.

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

"Who in their right mind would desire the company of Snivelous."

Snape smirked before Sirius shrieked his hair having poofed out of his head like Albert Einstein's.

Estelle chuckled.

"I can't imagine why you'd want me to stay here?"

Estelle approached Snape embracing him standing on his tiptoes planting a kiss on his lips startling him out of his wits.

"You'd think Snape never kissed a woman before." James said.

"Oh." Snape pulled away from Estelle. "I haven't but I have kissed plenty of men."

James flushed before Madam Pomfrey approached them with a young Snape in tow.

"So he is still alive."

Snape scoffed.

"You doubted me?"

"No." Estelle replied.

"Why is your younger self needed here anyway?" Sirius asked.

"My younger self happens to know the spell that I'm using and thus is the only one who can send me forward in time." Snape said as his younger self began to prepare the spell.

Estelle's eyes lit curiously.

"So who is your lover?" She asked.

"What?"

"You said you're into guys so whose the lucky man?"

"Oh he just so happens to be their son." Snape said pointing at James and Lily.

"What?"

It was at this point that Snape vanished from the Marauder's Era to continue many more adventures in the future.


End file.
